


Fever

by marippe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marippe/pseuds/marippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari realizes the simple things of loving someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Hikari tossed and turned and rolled over in bed for the umpteenth time. Next to her, Will lifted his head from the pillow.

"Can't sleep, dear?"

"It's hot," she mumbled in response.

"Yet you're shivering."

"Mm." She flinched when he placed a hand on her forehead.

"Hikari, you're burning up."

"Mm." She rolled over, pulling away from him, and he frowned at her back. She wasn't allowed to be sick. She had too much to do.

Will leaned over and kissed her temple softly. "Sleep, dear, you'll feel better in the morning."

 

 

Morning came, eventually, but only after a night full of hazy fever dreams. Hikari thought that maybe she'd woken on several occasions after finally falling asleep, but she couldn't be sure. In the early minutes of grey light streaking through the curtains, she heard Will in the hall, voice low. Only a few words made it back to her, and she found herself unable to care what they were, so they slipped from her mind as quickly as they had arrived.

The sun was bright when she finally opened her eyes, and immediately tossed up a hand to shield them.

"Well, look who's awake." She squinted over to see Will leaning against a propped up pillow on the other side of the bed. He had apparently been reading the paper, but lowered it to smile gently at her. "Would you like some tea?"

She nodded. Her eyes slid closed again, opening halfway when he returned and sat next to her.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I thought my time would be better spent at your side."

She felt tears well up, and could not stop herself from practically throwing her arms around him and embracing him tightly. "Will..."

"There, there, no crying, now."

Barely, she managed to hold back the sobs. This was what it was like, to have someone care for you so much that they made a point to put you ahead of everything else. This was not like the love of a parent, or even a sibling - there was far less choice involved in those. Will had made a conscious decision to place her before anything else that demanded his attention that day, for something so silly as a little fever. "Will, I love you," she sniffed.

He kissed her forehead. "That's all I ask of you."

Hikari smiled, comforted by the quote, as much as she knew it was silly. "Yes."

"Well, that, and that you do not attempt to get out of bed until your fever goes down, ahah~"


End file.
